


First Kiss(es)

by Aridette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: A series of first kiss prompt fills inspired byallofthepromptson tumblr.Victuuri for now, but might go and add Otayuri or other pairings if anyone is interested in that sort of thing.





	1. at a prom

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is a Freshman, Victor a Senior.  
> Yuuri secretly admires Victor and thinks his feelings unrequited, until Victor asks him out to prom.

Yuuri had expected to go to prom when he graduated. Sometime three years down the road.  
He got nervous thinking that far ahead. But it would be just one night. And he had time to prepare.

The truth was, he did not have time to prepare.  
None whatsoever.  
If someone had told him his crush would ask him out to prom, he would have questioned their sanity.

But there he was, Victor Nikiforov, casually leaning against his locker and waiting for an answer.  
In the end, Yuuri nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to say „yes“. Even less to say „no“.

* * *

Thus was his fate when it came to Victor - tongue-tied, blushing, unable to look him in the eye.

The Senior didn’t seem to mind at all. He was all smiles when he picked Yuuri up, promising his parents to have him back by eleven.  
Although he still couldn’t believe what was happening, Yuuri felt a little calmer when Victor offered they walk to the school.  
The path was familiar where the company wasn’t.

„Are you alright?“ Victor asked eventually, „If you’re not feeling well you don’t have to-“  
„No, it’s alright, I’m fine!“ Perhaps a little nervous was all.

* * *

Whatever he had felt before could not compare to the stares they got when they arrived and Victor grabbed his hand like the act was as natural as breathing.  
„Victor, is this a good idea?“ Yuuri asked reluctantly.

„The best.“ Victor smiled ominously but didn’t elaborate. Then his smile softened, turning into something so bright, Yuuri felt the heat rise in his cheeks even as he looked at the floor.  
„Do you want to dance?“

In that moment, Yuuri would have agreed to anything so long as it took them away from the jealous stares and persistent whispers around them.

* * *

Not in his wildest dreams had Yuuri expected to sway in Victor’s arms as the evening progressed. Without all eyes on them, it was easier to relax. Enough to say „A lot of girls seem disappointed you didn’t ask them out.“  
Victor hummed in agreement.

„Why didn’t you?“  
„I didn’t want to go to prom with them. Just you,“ he admitted, pulling Yuuri a little closer.

„Me?“ Yuuri was stunned. They had only ever seen each other at the rink.  
  
„I couldn’t imagine graduating without you knowing-“ Victor drifted off, his eyes fixed on Yuuri with a whole new intensity.

* * *

„Knowing what?“ Yuuri asked.  
Something was different in the way Victor held his gaze. Something that made it impossible to look away or care that they had stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Victor gulped. One hand pushed his hair back behind his ear.  
„Yuuri,“ his look almost pleading, he continued, „The moment I saw you I knew it had to be you. All year long I hoped we could talk after practice. Anytime, really. But I didn’t dare to approach you and risk being rejected. So I waited. And waited. Until it was almost too late.“

* * *

Had someone told him Victor had liked him back all along, he would have called them crazy. Nobody this gorgeous and talented would ever notice Yuuri.

He wasn’t sure what else he would have done, had the same someone told him Victor would not only confess but minutes later also take his first kiss.

They were still in the middle of the dance floor. The lights were turned low to fit the music. That way, at least they weren’t too obvious.

Although, in the moment Yuuri felt the gentle press of soft lips against his he couldn’t have cared less.


	2. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at international competitions stays at international competitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick Otayuri drabble

Yuri was too old for this.   
Truth or dare? Might as well spin a bottle next.  
Truth or dare?   
Dare.  
He was no little chickenshit who ran from a challenge.  
Never.  
  
Phichit grinned. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.  
„I dare you… to kiss Otabek.“  
  
„Huuuuh?! What’s this bullshit?!?“  
„Come on, we have all done it,“ Phichit encouraged. „Not Otabek. But in general. Only you two haven’t.“  
„It’s only fair,“ Guang-Hong chimed in.  
  
„You gotta be kidding!!“  
Before Yuri could complain any more, Otabek leaned in, stole a kiss and sat back. „This counts, right?“  
„Nope.“  
  
„HUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess you have to perform your own dare ;)


	3. romantic first date, when saying goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little drabble for all your soft Victuuri needs

It had gotten later than they had meant to.   
Yuuri clutched the bouquet of flowers Victor had brought him. His hand almost hurt from the effort but there was no way he was regretting any of this.  
  
Tonight had been perfect.   
From when met at the restaurant right up to the moment Yuuri turned towards Victor in front of his door.  
„Do you want to come in?“  
„Not tonight.“  
  
Even in the near darkness, Victor’s eyes sparkled. Yuuri pressed a kiss against his cheek, „Thank you,“ before softly caressing the same spot.  
„Tonight was perfect.“  
  
Victor smiled.  
„Just like you.“


	4. at the top of a ferris wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil and JJ escape together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it appears I am once again going all out rarepair  
> my apologies!

Out of sight and quiet. That was how Seung-gil preferred it.  
It was the opposite of anything JJ would choose for himself.  
  
They had already broken every last one of each other’s taboos together.  
Time and time again.  
  
Yet there was one thing they had never done before.  
It had never even mattered before.  
Not until they had escaped the busy masses below and sought refuge on a ferris wheel.  
Not until neither of them pulled away.  
Not until they reached the highest point and their lips locked where nobody could see.  
  
Out of sight and quiet.  
It was perfect.


	5. a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor loves surprises, especially when he is on the receiving end

Victor lived for surprises.  
  
The thrill that came with them was beyond comparison.  
Each time, a tingling giddiness spread through his every fibre until he vibrated with expectation, exhilaration, elation.  
He took pride in his ability to surprise, time and time again defying predictability.  
Even more so when he managed to astonish Yuuri, who had known and studied him for more than half his life.  
  
Never had Victor expected to be surprised in turn.   
First by Yuuri’s gentleness, his determination and all the little things that made him special.   
Then by the kiss, stolen on the spur of the moment.


	6. Sugar Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sweet LeoJi for [chwangingwithkyuhyun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangingwithkyuhyun/pseuds/chwangingwithkyuhyun)

Sugar sweet.  
That’s what Guang Hong came off as.  
Regardless of how much passion he put into the stories he spun out on the ice.  
It was no surprise that passion was what he first noticed in Leo’s skating.

They were both young, trying to fit into a world so much bigger than themselves.  
Sugar versus fire versus ice - a concept they both understood.  
Intimately.  
Like the smiles exchanged via facetime or the hugs shared between competitions. 

Naturally, it was on the ice that they learned a first kiss was like all three.  
Sugar and fire and ice.  
Mainly sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first work in the fandom, please be kind 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://aridette.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IsaJT). I promise I won't bite, but I might cry if you talk about YOI with me.


End file.
